


Enough to Go Around

by Anonymous



Series: Captain Rex Is One Hot Vod [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, This work is entirely sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Captain Rex has never been good at taking care of his needs, and the men of the 501st Battalion have noticed that their captain is in need of some major stress relief. Luckily, they're perfectly willing to give him what he's secretly so desperate for (and more).
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CT-5385 | Tup, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-6116 | Kix/CT-7567 | Rex, Dogma/CT-7567 | Rex, Dogma/Hardcase (Star Wars), Hardcase/CT-7567 | Rex, Rex/Various 501st Clones
Series: Captain Rex Is One Hot Vod [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079996
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51
Collections: Old Works





	Enough to Go Around

The 501st Battalion of the Grand Army of the Republic was made up of some of the most courageous, resilient, and skillful clones the galaxy had ever known. 

Led by General Anakin Skywalker, the 501st prided itself on its ability to tackle the toughest missions most battalions wouldn’t even touch and still come out on top. Their bravery and unbreakable will made them successful as soldiers, but it was their teamwork and their bond with one another that was the glue holding the battalion together. Clones weren’t just friends, acquaintances, or allies to each other; they were brothers, from the most senior Marshal Commander down to the shinies, fresh off Kamino with armor so white it could blind a man if he looked for too long. 

Captain Rex, Company Commander of Torrent Company in the 501st Battalion, had risen through the ranks and had come to be known as one of the toughest and most intelligent officers in the battalion. His military bearing and ability to inspire his men earned him the respect of clones and Jedi alike. To the rest of the GAR, Rex was the perfect soldier: clever, strong, loyal, and relentless. 

But only Rex’s men saw him for what he really was. 

Underneath the white plastoid, Rex was just like any other clone. He shared more than their DNA; he was connected with them through the brotherhood that ran deep in their veins, as much a part of their cell structure as mitochondria or cytoplasm. This everlasting bond was what drew the clones together; some a great deal more than others, as was inevitable in a group of people so closely intertwined. 

The clones of Torrent Company shared a special bond with their captain. When the most recent mission weighed heavily on Rex’s mind, as it often did, they were there to pull him out of his slump. In the heat of battle, Torrent Company was right by Rex’s side, fighting for him just as much as they were fighting for the Republic. Their loyalty was precious to Rex. He would lay down his life for them, and he knew they would do the same. Torrent Company’s dedication to Rex went far beyond loyalty on the battlefield. Their captain had a bad habit of placing everyone else’s well being before his own, and his men had taken it upon themselves long ago to make sure Rex was taken care of physically. More recently, however, some of the clones had noticed Rex had other needs that weren’t being addressed. 

The 501st had just gotten back from a particularly challenging and dangerous mission. They’d lost a significant amount of men, and Rex took each and every one of those deaths personally. Fives, an ARC trooper that was especially close to Rex, could sense his overwhelming anger and sadness. As soon as the shuttles landed back on the  _ Resolute _ , Fives caught up to Rex to check on him. 

“Sir. How are you holding up?”

Rex spared a glance at Fives, but he was already walking with purpose towards the conference room for a debriefing with General Skywalker and Commander Tano. “I’ve got work to do, Fives. Make sure the men properly put away their weapons and equipment before they retire to their racks.”

“But sir--”

“Right now, Fives; that’s an order. I don’t have time for this.”

“Hold on a second!” Fives grabbed Rex’s arm and made him stop in the hallway. “Just wait.” He opened up one of the compartments in his utility belt and took out a rag that he normally used to clean his weapon. With all the care and exasperation of someone who had to do this often, Fives wiped down the front of Rex’s helmet and his chestplate. He showed him the rag when he was done. It was covered in blood.

Rex looked down at himself. His armor was stained with dirt, blast marks, and blood that wasn’t his, but it looked better than it had before. He gave a curt nod to Fives. “Go back with the men. There’s still work to be done.”

“Yessir.”

Getting Rex to open up to his men was like trying to pull a rotten tooth out of a Taun-Taun’s mouth. Even though it was necessary for his health, the Taun-Taun was still going to fight against it with every fiber in his being. But Fives was not easily deterred, and neither were the rest of the men. When the 501st landed back on Coruscant, they were granted an unprecedented week of leave. The men were planning to kick off their leave with a night of drinking and celebration, and Fives was determined to drag Rex along with them. 

Fives caught up to Rex on the way back to his quarters. “Sir, me, Jesse, Tup, some of the other men are headed to 79’s to kick off our leave. You should come with us.”

“Not tonight, Fives. I have work to do.”

Fives had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. How many times had Rex used that excuse to avoid taking personal time? “You can spare a few hours, sir. Just have one drink with us. It’ll boost the men’s morale.”

Rex sighed and ran his hand over his short blond hair. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Why not? You turn me down every time I ask. Come on.” Fives flashed Rex one of his signature grins, armed with enough charm to make a Twi’lek girl weak in the knees. “We’re on leave. When was the last time you actually went out and had a good time? The men are going to start thinking you just don’t like them.” 

Rex shook his head and stopped at the door to his quarters when they arrived. “I’m not going anywhere tonight. You go out and have fun. Just don’t overdo it and get arrested, yeah?.” Before Fives could argue with that, Rex opened the door to his room and went inside, effectively shutting down Fives’ protests. 

The party at 79’s was already in full swing by the time Fives got there. He waded through the crowd of brothers to the bar so he could get a drink, sparing a moment to grin and wink at a pretty Twi’lek girl who was giving him a once-over. While he waited, he scanned the bar and spotted Jesse, Tup, Kix, and Hardcase already at a table. Fives grabbed his drink when it was ready and squeezed his way into the booth by his brothers. 

“Where’s Rex?” Tup asked, taking a sip of his ale. 

“Not coming. Said he’s got work to do.” 

The men at the table let out a collective groan. “How many times have we heard that excuse, eh? We’re on kriffing leave!” Hardcase exclaimed. “He can’t even come out for drinks for a couple hours?”

“That’s what I said. But you know how he is,” Fives said. “Stubborn as a womp rat. He’s still locking himself away to deal with his stress. It can’t be healthy.”

Jesse shrugged. “Well, what can we do about it? We can’t make him come out for drinks, and we definitely can’t just force him to relax. That kind of defeats the whole purpose.”

“Well, we’ve got to figure out something,” Fives declared. “He’s starting to get all wound up again, and you know what that means. More training, extra duty, and lots of yelling.”

“I’m with Fives,” Kix piped up. “The captain takes care of all of us and doesn’t even spare a thought to himself. He doesn’t get it. If he’s stressed, the whole battalion’s stressed. Everyone’s on edge around him.”

Fives took a big drink of his ale. “I know what he needs. He just doesn’t want to admit it.”

“What do you mean, Fives?” Jesse asked. 

Fives smirked and looked around the table. “Come on, men. It shouldn’t be that hard to figure out. What do we do when we need to release a little tension after a battle?”

Tup’s eyebrows shot up. “You can’t be serious. It’s one thing among us, but the captain? Doesn’t that violate the chain of command?”

Jesse snickered. “Didn’t it violate the chain of command when Rex was taking it up the ass from Commander Cody the last time the 212th was with us?” 

Hardcase slapped Jesse on the shoulder. “Good point. But how many rotations has it been since then? No wonder the captain has a giant stick up his ass. He hasn’t had anything else up there since Cody left.”

“Trust me, I almost got through to him when I approached him a while ago, even before Cody,” Fives said. “He wanted it, I could tell. And not just that, but he  _ needed  _ it. He responded to me. Kriff, Rex doesn’t have anybody else in the battalion that he’s close to. Who’s he supposed to go to when he needs a little release? He has nobody. Except us.”

“Well, I say Fives is right,” Kix announced, leaning back in the booth. “Maybe that is what the captain needs. You saw him after he got his down time with Cody. He was happier and more relaxed than I’ve ever seen him. I think it’s worth a shot.”

“You’re just saying that because you still have blue balls from the last time he rejected you,” Jesse said, laughing. 

Kix shot him a sour look. “Shut up,  _ chakaar _ . You’re the one that ended up benefiting from it.” 

“So how are we supposed to do this?” Hardcase asked. “We can’t just proposition him with no warning. We have to be subtle.”

“Right, because you’re real good at being subtle, Hardcase,” Tup said dryly. 

Fives drained the last of his ale and slammed his mug down on the table to get his brothers’ attention. “We need to make sure he’s receptive to the idea before we do anything.” He leaned in and lowered his voice, a sly grin spreading across his face as he looked at all of them. “Leave it to me. I have a plan."


End file.
